The present
by Marwana
Summary: Every year Harry tries to find the perfect Christmas gift for the people he cares most about and every year he manages to find the gifts wanted, without ever caring about the how.


_My Christmas story for this year!  
_  
_Merry Christmas everyone!_

**Warnings: **_none._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the right to Harry Potter._

**Summary**: _E__very year Harry tries to find a gift for the people he cares most about and every year he manages to find the gifts wanted, without ever caring about the how._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

He stared at him, completely frozen, his eyes wide as a deer caught in headlights. The other boy just stared back from where he was leaning casually against the dark wall, his eyebrow quirked in obvious curiosity – even though he knew that the other couldn't see it very well thanks to the near darkness of the hallway.  
"May I inquire as to what you think you are doing?" he drawled as he straightened slightly from his position against the wall.  
"Er… nothing?" the first boy answered hesitantly as he shuffled awkwardly.

"Like I believe that," the second boy snorted as he pushed completely away from the wall and made him way over towards the first boy so he could actually look into his eyes before he asked curious, "now, what were you doing here?"  
"Er…," the first one said in a small voice, "looking around?"  
"Why you were ever sorted in Slytherin I'll never know," the second boy sighed as he whipped out his wand and cast a _Lumos_ which quickly illuminated the dark, dank and black-stoned hallway and gleamed lightly on the silvery eyes, the almost white blonde hair and the fine light blue robes of the caster. He appeared to be around fourteen years old.

"You're the worst liar I've ever met," he continued as if nothing had happened as the first boy quickly shielded his eyes – a bright green that seemed to glow in the soft light – as he hissed in discomfort.  
"Draco! Warn me the next time you do that," he snarled softly as he shook his shoulder length, wild dark hair out of eyes and glared up towards his companion. He seemed to be younger than the other boy, except for his eyes which held the look of someone far older.

The other snorted as he made his way towards the shorter of the two, only to groan as he saw what the other was wearing.  
"Why are you wearing those rags? I thought we threw them all out?" he questioned as he gestured towards the old, dirty, pallid and hole-filled _muggle_ clothing the other was wearing, "and for that matter: why were you in uncle Marvolo's dungeons?"  
"I wasn't in Marvolo's dungeons!" the smaller of the two protested.  
"Sure little brother, " Draco snorted sarcastically, "which was why I saw you exit them. Now, tell me what you were doing _before_ I'm forced to wake up uncle Marvolo and tell him you were in his dungeons!"  
"Don't call me that," the other growled, "and it's nearly Yule, I wanted to give him something."

"You are small, Harry, you can't deny that," Draco said with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile, "besides, you _are_ a couple of months younger that I am. Now what kind of gift can be found in the dungeons?"  
Harry grumbled as he glared at his brother, "none of your business!"  
The other turned serious and he snapped, "you know what, no _whom_, uncle Marvolo keeps in those dungeons. What could they possibly have that he would want?"

"I can't tell you," Harry said softly as he stared pleadingly towards the other boy, "I really can't!"  
"You do know that you give me no choice but go to uncle Marvolo, right?" Draco said with a resigned sigh, "sometimes you are such a Gryffindor. Your honour will be the death of you… and probably me."  
"I was sorted there, if you remember," Harry told him humourless.  
"Yes, before mum and dad saved you from those filthy muggles and adopted you!" Draco exclaimed harshly before his eyes softened as he noticed the wince Harry tried to hide.

Harry had lived most of his life with his mother's muggle sister, her equally muggle husband and their muggle pig of a son. They had absolutely despised everything that wasn't normal and sadly enough that included Harry who could do things that weren't exactly… normal.  
Draco had noticed the small size of the boy, the fact that he flinched away whenever someone came to close, how little he ate and the clothes the boy wore in his first year and he had dropped some comments about those facts in the hearing of his uncle Severus Snape – Hogwarts' potion master. But the man hadn't wished to believe him so while Draco had told his parents, they hadn't believed him because he was just a child.

In second year, just after Lucius had seen the boy in the bookshop in Diagon Alley he had agreed that the boy didn't quite act as a normal child should. And neither did he act like a child that was spoiled rotten as Severus had told him.  
During the year Lucius had spent some time at Hogwarts due to an artefact that used to belong to the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was supposed to make sure that the Muggleborns would leave the school but somehow it did something else entirely. No one knew how it had happened or what exactly had occurred but Harry had rushed into the Chamber of Secrets to save the little sister of what used to be his best friend, only to reappear with her magicless but still living body, a destroyed diary and the message for Lucius that the Dark Lord had returned and wished to speak with him.

It wasn't long after that, that the Malfoys adopted the poor child and that Marvolo – who had somehow regained his sanity – told them that they were to call him either Marvolo or uncle Marvolo.  
And, even though he was still the Dark Lord, he was a good uncle to them. He cared for them if their parents were out of the country, he made sure that no one could harm them but most of all: it was obvious that he cared a lot for both boys, something Severus wasn't able to do. Severus was only able to care for Draco as he still seemed to hate Harry, but Marvolo – even though it was clear to everyone that he cared far more for Harry than he cared for Draco – made sure to try and tread them equally. Most of the time, he succeeded.

"Now, please tell me why you were down there," Draco tried again, even though he was aware that Harry would never tell him, "I promise I won't tell uncle Marvolo!"  
But Harry just shook his head.  
"Then at least promise me it isn't something bad," Draco said with a sigh, "or dangerous, or something that will hurt you."  
"I can promise that," Harry mumbled softly as he squirmed slightly.

"Good," Draco said with a curt nod, "now, let's get you back to bed."  
"Wait, you aren't going to tell Marvolo?" Harry asked bewildered, "why not?"  
"Because I know that even though he will punish you," Draco started, only to quickly add, "not harshly mind you, just to fit the crime! I guess he would ground you or take your broom away for a week or so. Anyway: he will punish you but you would do it again anyway. So as long as it isn't dangerous to _you_, I won't tell him."

"Thanks Draco," Harry whispered thankfully.  
"No worries, little brother," the older of the two said, "want to share my bed tonight?"  
"Yes please," Harry said shyly as they started to walk towards the exit of the Hallway.  
"Nightmares?" Draco asked knowingly at which Harry just nodded.

**oOo  
**  
It was Christmas morning and Harry couldn't help but feel elated. Even though Harry was no longer a Gryffindor and the Slytherins didn't really celebrate it as he had come to like, he still loved the season as it meant that he could show everyone how grateful he was to them for helping him get away from the Dursleys.

Marvolo was always the hardest to get a gift for. Draco was always happy with either Quidditch equipment, books or rare potion ingredients, his adopted parents were happy with small things like jewellery, perfume, books or something along those lines and he never gave anything to Snape as the man still treated him like something that was even lower than dirt – even though the potion teacher knew that he had been far from spoiled or arrogant.  
But Marvolo was always the hardest as he had more than enough money and never wanted anything beyond seeing him – and in lesser degree Draco and their family – happy.

But this year, Harry was convinced that he had the best gift ever. It had taken him weeks to find something – and even longer to think of something – but he had finally managed to get the man the one thing he wanted most: a family of his own.  
Of course, he would only gain a child but that was the only thing Harry had been able to arrange – especially as he wasn't willing to use love potions.  
But he had found the perfect solution.

He almost jumped out of his bed and – without bothering to dress – grabbed the gift and ran out of his room and towards Marvolo's room. He had no idea what time it was – nor did he care – but he wanted to give the man his gift before he gave his gifts to the others.

The family didn't celebrate Christmas, at least not in the way of having a tree with gifts underneath. They exchanged gifts during breakfast and they had a small gathering in the evening for Yule, but that was all they did.

Harry skipped to a halt in front of Marvolo's door and quickly knocked on it. He waited until a groggy 'come in' sounded before he bound inside the darkened room.  
He knew the lay out of the room like the back of his hand so he easily made his way over towards the bed in the dark.

"Morning Marvolo," Harry chirped cheerfully as he dropped next to the man on the bed.  
Marvolo mumbled something sleepy in reply into his pillow before he finally raised his head to look at him.  
"What's the time?" he said sleepily.  
"No idea," Harry said with a shrug, "early, probably."  
He sounded absolutely unapologetic which earned him a flat look.

Harry squirmed in reply, "I wanted to give you my gift before we went to breakfast."  
Marvolo sighed tiredly but he raised himself from his laying position until he was seated.  
Harry immediately followed his example until he was seated right next to him on the large bed.  
"Alright," the man said with a suffering sigh as he took his wand from underneath his pillow. The lights turned on with a flick of said wand.  
Harry smiled brightly at him and handed him the gift he had somehow managed to keep in one piece _and_ hidden.

Marvolo accepted the neatly packed gift and carefully unpacked it, only to stare blankly at the cardboard box.  
Harry sniggered softly at his expression which shook Marvolo out of his daze and the man opened the box. He reached his hand in and took the vial out of it.  
He held the with a royal purple potion filled vial against the light. A couple of black hairs were taped against it.

"How did you get this?" he asked hoarsely.  
"I asked Dumbledore," Harry admitted softly as he cuddled into the man's side.  
"I told you not to go there," the man admonished him absently as he studied the potion, "you could have gotten hurt!"  
"I was careful!" Harry protested weakly before he added meekly, "D-do you like it?"  
"Yes child," the man said softly as he placed the vial on his bedside table and hugged the boy closely to his body, "I like it very much. And I accept what you offer."

"Merry Christmas, Marvolo," Harry mumbled into the man's chest.  
"Happy yuletide, my son," Marvolo said softly before he kissed the top of Harry's head.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot!_

_~Marwana_


End file.
